Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to hand tools relating to ice and snow. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to shovels and brushes used in the ice and snow. Specifically, the present disclosure relates to a combination tool that accomplished multiple functions relating to ice and snow with a single device.
Background Information
Snow shovels and ice scrapers have existed for a long time. Their utility is unquestioned inasmuch as when significant snowfall or ice accumulates, persons need to remove the snow or ice from objects for various purposes. Often people desire to remove snow and ice from near or around automobiles. Typically, snow is shoveled out from adjacent tires in order to provide the tires more traction to propel the car forward. Additionally, snow and ice are either brushed away or scraped off of various surfaces of the exterior of the vehicle
Improvements of snow shovels and ice scrapers continue to be made and some examples are found in the following references: U.S. 2007/0085359; U.S. Pat. No. 6,243,906; U.S. D193,887; U.S. 2014/0217759; U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,107; DE 10011106; U.S. Pat. No. 7,347,468; U.S. 2010/0102584; and CN 20213589.